


Lead me down gently

by ArthurtheGatekeeper



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Crossdressing, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Loid hits on his wife in disguise, That's it, Yor can have a little gay panic as a treat, because I want Loid in a dress, it's not complicated, the disguise is a very pretty lady, they're both idiots and into each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurtheGatekeeper/pseuds/ArthurtheGatekeeper
Summary: Wise was being ridiculous. They could not be this shorthanded. Yet still here he was. Dolled up in a dress and trying to establish contact with a target.The only issue was the other person Twilight's target was talking too.Yor Briar.
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Lead me down gently

"Explain again why I'm the one assigned this mission."

"Because we're short on staff and the target as a preference for tall blonds."

"I'm married. I reject the proposal."

"All the available staff are too short. It's only one night and all you have to do is get into her room and retrieve the data."

"Find someone else."

"There is no one else."

“Bullshit - this is another ploy to take pictures of me for another stupid calendar."

"She has on her device the recipe for a chemical weapon."

A frustrated noise escaped his throat. Sylvia held out the wig.

"I deserve hazard pay for these conditions."

Honestly he didn't know what he expected. A through shave, a well-fitting dress with the appropriate padding, makeup and a well-made wig all made the divide between genders far far fainter.

He could only hope it was enough. He couldn't afford to get caught like this.

He stepped out of the car, towards the party. The shimmering length of his dress trailing behind.

The target was easy enough to find. She was talking to a shorter woman. Shorter than him anyway.

She had long black hair and a low cut back and-

He turned suddenly back towards the refreshments.

_Yor._

He knew she'd had work tonight and so they'd convinced Frankie to watch Anya but-

Oh gods.

What if she saw through him?

She wouldn't. He was immaculate. He was great at his job. He would not be seen though.

He knew how to get her blackout drunk if things went really bad.

He slammed the cocktail. Wishing it was capable of imbuing him with the liquid courage others talked about.

He swept into their conversation. About knives. Why did knives so often come up with Yor?

The target stared up at him. Eyes wide. Ears turning red at the innuendo laced in his words.

She looked down. He heard her awed mumble of “ _Flats.”_

They didn't pay him enough for heels.

He smiled at her. The blush spread.

His eyes flicked to Yor. She was wide eyed in a way that made his stomach drop.

There was no way she saw through him already.

"Hello. I'm Orchid. It's nice to meet you." He told her. Offering her the palm of his hand.

Her target was friendly enough. But her target wasn't really the problem.

No. It was the woman who approached them after.

She was tall. Her long blond hair almost shone in the ballroom light, matching the shimmer of her dress.

Soft blue eyes met hers and smiled. Warm and kind.

Then she spoke. A warm alto.

Her knees were wobbly. Her heart fast in her ears.

"Briar." She said placing her hand in hers.

Her face quirked up in a smile and she leaned forward. Pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Wonderful to meet you Ms. Briar."

The flush that started on her cheeks spread like wildfire. It was lovely. Especially since it wasn't immediately followed by a kick.

Of course it wasn't for him.

It was Orchid.

Well if that was how Yor swung at least he didn't have to worry about the marriage failing. He could act as her cover. So long as she was careful it didn't matter.

His gut twinged. It _didn't_ matter.

The conversation danced on.

"You know it’s awfully loud here." The target pointed out. "We could retire upstairs. Continue the conversation there."

Her eyes moved between the two of them. Her hand resting softly on his forearm.

Well at least that gave him an in and an out.

"I'd like that." He said.

Yor nodded shyly.

"Let me go get the room ready." She slipped him the key card. "Fifteen minutes to clean up the piles of laundry and all that?" Nervous laughter trilled out of her.

Once he'd have said it was cute. Mostly it was annoying. He just wanted to go home, walk Bond, listen to Anya cheer at spy wars and pack their lunches for tomorrow.

They nodded and she disappeared up the steps.

The song changed.

He looked at the dance floor.

"Briar?" She turned to him. "I don't suppose you'd like to dance?"

She startled. "But- uh who- who would lead?"

He smiled and took her hand. "Either way works for me. I'd follow you just about anywhere."

The blush spread down her neck. Still she didn't push him away like she did Loid.

"I don’t know how to lead."

He bent down, placing his hand low on her side, whispering into her ear. "Then I'll show you the way."

Orchid was very good at dancing. She knew the steps and never stepped on her feet and spun her at every opportunity because she couldn't stop the giggle of glee that escaped every time she did.

Orchid was... Beautiful.

It was the eyes. It was mostly the eyes. The way they shone and were so warm.

They reminded her of something. She couldn't figure out what. But she liked it.

She made a comment on the music.

Orchid laughed. Bright and ringing. A smile splitting her face. She leaned in closer. Her breath warming the tip of her nose.

She tilted her head up. Orchid’s lips looked soft. Painted.

Would they taste like the lipstick?

_Would they taste like lemons?_

She pulled back.

Orchid blinked. Let her pull back. The hand on her shoulder dragged down her bicep and forearm slowly. She watched the well-defined muscles of Orchid's arms flex with the motion. Her mouth was dry.

Her hand was calloused in a familiar way as it wound around hers.

"We should probably go upstairs. Best not to keep our host waiting."

If anything Yor being here was a blessing. She was a perfect distraction for the target so he could work.

"Orchid?"

He smiled at her. Slipping the disk into the hidden pocket of his hemline.

"Coming."

The wine came out. He eyed Yor nervously as she accepted.

Well if she wanted to have fun he wouldn't stop her. He wouldn't.

But he did need to leave before anything more exciting than scrabble occurred.

This dress was coming off only in the safety of a bathroom with a change of clothes.

"Did you use all the letters again? You are too good at this game Orchid!"

"Do you want help? No need to make this competitive."

"Hm." She shifted her letters over so he could see. Her hand resting on his knee. "See anything good?" She asked, the curve of her chest under her dress displayed for him.

His eyes drifted to Yor.

Yor's sweet brown eyes stared back.

Her hand drifted higher.

"I'm sorry." He stood. "I have to go."

_Smooth. Real smooth Twilight._

Gods he was an idiot. He dropped the spare key on the table near the door. Ignoring the concerned calls.

 _Not your best exit._ He scolded himself. But he wasn't going to cheat on his wife. Even if his wife was watching. Participating.

He didn't need that image thank you very much.

The cold night air made it easier to breathe.

"Orchid." He tensed. Spine ridged. "Are you alright?"

He twisted slightly. Just barely able to make her out through the curtain of hair. "Did you really run here in those?"

She blinked at her. Orchid raised her foot off the ground and pointed to the heel of her sole.

She looked down at her own shoes. The heels. "Yes?"

"I don't know how you do that. I wore heels once and almost broke my neck."

"Ah it's mostly practice." She stepped next to Orchid where she reclined against the wall. Hands folded in front of her.

Distantly the music played on.

"Maybe I just need a teacher." Orchid’s fingers carded through her hair and she watched as she drew the strands to her face. Closed her eyes. Kissed it.

She jumped back. Her hair slipping from Orchid’s fingers.

"I'm married!"

Orchid's face didn't shift as she straightened. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." A smirk crossed her face. A wink. Her face was hot again. "He doesn't have to know."

"I wouldn't do that to him."

She scoffed. "Oh, I'm _sure_ he's returning the favor."

"Loid would never!" She snapped.

Orchid's eyes went wide. Then it melted into something she couldn't parse.

"Have a safe journey home Mrs. Briar."

Her hand rested gently against the crown of her head. It felt so familiar. The motion. The warmth. The gesture.

She watched Orchid float across the garden. Her dress shimmering in the party lights.

She twisted the lock of hair Orchid had kissed.

She felt so familiar. Safe. Warm.

At least she'd gotten the card key.

The radio was gently playing when she got home. Loid was sitting on the couch. Reading.

He looked up and welcomed her home. “Anya’s already asleep.”

“It is late.”

“There’s still some curry in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Oh! Thank you.” She pulled it out. “Never time to eat at those work events.”

“I know what you mean.”

She watched him turn the page. The muscles in his arm flexing lightly as he moved.

The curry was still good, even a day old. Loid was such a good cook.

Her head jerked up.

He was humming along to the radio. The warm tenor of his voice mixing with it's melody.

“Do you like this song?”

He briefly glanced between her and the radio. “I suppose. Mostly I thought it was a good dancing song.”

“Do you like dancing?”

“Yes.” He smiled fondly at the pages. Eyes dragging upwards to meet hers. “I do.”

“Do you want to?”

He startled. Quickly set the book down and pushed the coffee table closer to the couch with his foot. “I’d love to.”

He held out the palm of his hand. The callouses there were familiar under her fingertips.

“Do you want to lead or should I?” He asked. Voice soft and deep.

She shifted her grip of his hand to match how Orchid had held hers.

“I’ll lead.”

His smile grew ever warmer as he followed her seamlessly around the tight space.

She lifted her arm to spin him. He chuckled and ducked under her arm for the twist.

He raised his hand after. “It’s no fun if I’m the only one who gets to spin.”

She shifted her hand to his upper back. Gently leaned him back.

He went willingly down. His weight safely supported in her arms.

His eyes shone. Clear and blue.

Her foot shifted forward as she leaned down after him.

“Dangerous.” He commented on the new position. “We might both fall.”

One hand was wrapped firmly around his shoulders. The other low on his hip.

“We won’t.”

His lips were dusty pink like normal. Orchids had been a lighter color.

Had he eaten the curry too? Had he brought dessert home? Had he brushed his teeth?

What would it taste like?

“I trust you.” His lips moved _just so_ as he spoke. Pursing ever so slightly.

She covered the distance and found out.

Mint. He must have brushed his teeth before she’d come home.

She pulled back. Opening her eyes slowly.

His opened slower still.

“I think,” Words drifted from him. Heavy in her arms. “I like it when you lead.”

 _She’d_ kissed Loid.

She’d kissed _Loid._

She’d _kissed_ Loid.

She pulled back and Loid’s eye’s widened as their balance shifted and faltered.

They tumbled onto the rug in a heap.

“Ah I’m sorry- after I said I wouldn’t drop you!” She scrambled. Pressed against his chest. Limbs tangled up in each other’s.

“It’s fine Yor.” He set one arm behind him and sat up. “No harm done.” A chuckle rumbling in his chest. She could feel it in hers where they pressed together. Her face was hot. His other arm settled around her waist. “I enjoyed it.”

She could feel his heart beating under her hands. “Which part?” Quick, but not as quick as hers.

He hummed thoughtfully. “The dancing and,” He moved just a little closer. Noses almost touching. “The kiss.”

“Oh. I- I liked those too.”

He cocked his head. Coy grin pulling at his lips.

“But I think we can do better.” Her stomach swooped painfully. “If we practiced a little more.”

 _Oh._ “I think. That could,” She swallowed. “Be arranged.”

“Lead on.”

She moved back in.

Practice made perfect after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted scene/fun headcanon: Twilight gets his hand on that years company calendar and Orchid is one of the months.  
>  _You said it wasn't for another calendar_  
>  _The mission was important. The photos are just bonus. We had to cover the castle somehow._  
>  They also release a specialty 12 months of Twilight calendar occasionally. Think those firefighting calendars but only featuring Twilight personas.   
> Its why he's so shameless about filing expense reports.
> 
> Anyway, Hope you had fun!


End file.
